Central African Empireball
is a sovereign constitutional monarchy in Central Africa, obviously. He is really poor and has almost no GDP, but his situation is slowly improving, following the death of Bokassa I. He has probably the lowest average IQ in the world, and this is reflected by how he talks (I don't mean to be racist). Cannot into intelligence. History Ok, so in 1976, a guy on drugs named Jean-Bedel Bokassa overthrew the republic clay of Central Africaball. Later, he celebrated by spending almost the entire budget of the country, destroying the economy and making everyone hate him. He did not care though, because he was a lunatic also. He thought it would make him loved, so Bokassa established an "empire" which literally did not occupy any other pre-independence lands. He crowned himself Bokassa I, btw. In fact, the opposite shit happened. Later, his former master, French Kingdomball, who had enough of this shit, tried to sneak some of his best troops to pull Bokassa from power, but this failed, and Bokassa had them executed. In 1981, Bokassa strengthened the army significantly, taking North Koreaball as a role model, even if he hated him without him knowing. In 1991, after USSRball died all of a sudden, he was left without ANY economic partners, leaving his economy ravaged. He decided to build even more factories and plant more crops, but that did not do him anything. After Bokassa, I died in 1996, his son, Bokassa II, took charge. He proved to be a better leader though and decided to liberalize the country. He decided to amend with French Kingdomball and improve his own economy. He turned into the constitutional monarchy he always thought he was. He went to a rehab centre and became normal again (probably). But, none of that changes the fact that he is still poor and hungry, but he is trying to help himself also. In 2022, his literacy rate finally went above 30%, making him really happy. However, he still shows lots and lots of signs of authoritarianism and it appears as if he is about to get another financial crash. Relationships Friends * French Kingdomball - My old coloniel master. He of likings to makings of fun me, but I nevah know wahts gon on wid him. Rikher than meh, and i will probebly also get the sem amount of monehys ip i build more farms and aks for moar loens. Neutral * Soviet - Of mah supporteh in everyting befoah meh firts king, Bokassa I dead. Gib me foud and watevah i of needins. He asoh of ded. I of thinkings he gonna retun for mi one deh in de fuchur. Wate, he is of still alivings! *gets beaten up by Russia for being called "soviet" Enemies * French Kingdomball - He of hate meh sow mukh dat i have too git hem out of mah cley. White batsard! Get owt of meh clay! Awt leats he of gone foh gewd. * Invertehd PRC colohs - And you, Blue PRC, dont daer invehd meh jut becaws yo white frankopon matser telled yuo to! Gallery Category:Africa Category:Catholic Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Monarchist Category:Landlocked